


Artwork for Revelations in the Moonlight

by MikoAkako



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Digital Art, Goes with fanfiction, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-17
Updated: 2013-04-17
Packaged: 2017-12-08 18:59:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/764889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MikoAkako/pseuds/MikoAkako
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Artwork for lazydazy's fic Revelations in the Moonlight. For the <a href="http://teenwolf-xbb.livejournal.com/">2013 Teen Wolf Crossover Big Bang</a> on Livejournal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Artwork for Revelations in the Moonlight

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Revelations in the Moonlight](https://archiveofourown.org/works/763761) by [lazydazy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazydazy/pseuds/lazydazy). 



> I had a lot of fun making this and everyone should go read the amazing fic that this goes to and check out the Teen Wolf X-over community on lj for all the other amazing fics. And I'm totally not just saying that because mine will be posted in ten days. xD 
> 
> All screenshots are from the Hunger Games movie or Teen Wolf episodes. They were isolated and edited by me. They were primarily done in ms paint, but the text was done in Adobe Photoshop (which I am horribly illiterate in, please don't shoot me).

Main Artwork:

 

 Header:

Dividers: 


End file.
